


Salvation

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: Imagine a world where Maul had not been kidnapped by Darth Sidious, and instead he was raised by Mother Talzin on Dathomir, ruling by his Mothers side. However one day a Master and Padawan come to his home planet and Maul is discovered by Qui-gon and Kenobi. At first Maul is hostel, but over time he sees the Jedi are no true threat and thus begins the journey of Maul's new life away from the dark side as a jedi.Inspired on the jedi AU’s I always see of Maul.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Invaders

Dathomir was a hostile planet, ruled by a clan of witches and home to many dangerous creatures including giant beasts such as Chirodactyl that roosted in the caves. Besides such things, this planet was home to a force wielder that showed potential more than any other that had been born and raised on Dathomir. His name was Maul.

The son of the witches Matriarch, Mother Talzin. Maul was born with red skin and to that he was prized for such grace. Talzin had bore sons before, but Maul was special; he flowed with the dark side deep within him. She had almost lost her son when he was only 4 years old to a Dark lord named Sidious. Only through the whispers of the old matriarchs now gone, did Mother Talzin prevent her son from being kidnapped and swore revenge upon Darth Sidious someday, believing that her son Maul would become stronger then even the dark lord himself. 

For the boy was raised under his mothers watch, to protect him but to train him as a lethal assassin. He didn’t venture out to the Nightbrother clans, for her son was far too loved to be tossed aside like his other brothers. No Talzin loved Maul, but it was not the true love of a Mother. There was affection but only when she sought to use it. For Talzin wanted a son that could someday rival Sidious and avenge her. For her to rule by his side and have him take hold of the Galaxy and rule it with his might, making the Nightsister clan stronger then ever before.

She needed her son to be cold and calculated much like a sith, to wield the darkside and use magick. A brother of the Night, he had been trained as, but as deadly and lethal as the Sisters themselves.

Maul possessed great strength and Talzin had only fueled it with hatred by reminding him constantly that if it wasn’t for her, he could have ended up with someone cruel and horrible. With no family and no ‘love’. 

However the force was about to toss a wrench into the works, for Mother Talzins plot would never come to fruition. 

On this day the sun rose with the red dust of the land, the creatures called out but it seemed like just any other day. Maul had arisen early, he found that in his younger years training with the nightsisters became dull and boring as they performed magic to enhance their ability. Maul however had always found a way to sneak off without his mother knowing to watch the nightbrothers in the nearby village. 

It became a habit for Maul to get up early and head over the ridge line as he wore dark brown robes that were trimmed with crimson red stitches and patterns to show his  _ ‘royal’ _ lineage. Leaping from rock to rock Maul did not struggle to make his way up the ridge line before he came to his spot atop the mountain area. He was able to overlook the nightbrother village and watch from above. It was obvious that this spot had been Maul's favorite place to come to. A large circle-like area seemed to remain without vegetation or anything living. Rocks seemed to have been smashed and shattered, but a circular area just remained clean and well kept.

For this was where Maul trained and practiced as he sat on one of the rocks and watched in anticipation. For years now Maul had grown accustomed to the rise of his Male species, their casual workout routines followed by particular training. Each day their training was always a little different, sometimes going over old stuff and perfecting techniques or sometimes learning new things. There was always one who instructed, an older looking male with one horn that seemed to be broken off, but his horns were long and sturdy. 

Maul had never learned much of his nightbrother’s and their cultural differences. In fact he very rarely saw them up close in person. For in Maul’s world he knew the sisters were far superior and Maul in a way was considered among their superior ranks rather than a mere nightbrother servant to them. After all he was the prized son of Talzin and she had not allowed Maul to go with his fellow brothers when he was of age. Instead he was kept at his mothers side and shown different ways of the darkside through magic rather than the force, but Maul wanted more. 

He dreamed of being a warrior, of being something more than just a male who had rare skin tone colour. Sure his mother had suggested as of recently a Mate for Maul to take, to pass on his line. Yet Maul felt off about it all. He wanted more than just what his mother offered him, he wanted more than Dathomir. In fact Maul dreamed far too much of the planets above his head. 

Rolling his eyes Maul convinced himself he was just trying to prolong his training and he quickly jumped off the rock and started his push ups. The nightbrothers had not gotten up yet, they seemed a little off timing, so Maul decided to start the usual routine of push ups, sit ups, bicep sit ups and so on and so forth.

The years of such training had made Maul a perfect warrior. His body well toned with muscles, he was agile like a Nightsister, but as strong as a Nightbrother. But the use of the force he had not truly become used to. For it was almost forbidden knowledge to him, only the way of the dark magic was to be used. Yet Maul wanted to learn about this feeling around him, how he can sense people and read their minds and emotions. He never understood the force or the conflict between Jedi and Sith.

Since he was a child Maul displayed the use of the force by making objects float into his hand. As a child this concerned Talzin greatly, she didn’t want the Sith Lord finding Maul again and she dare not dream of her son as a jedi. So to protect him she tried her best to stop him from using the force and to make him focus on magic. But deep down Maul knew there was something around him, something that wasn’t magic. The more he grew up the more he questioned it. But he was told it was just magic and to ignore it.

Talzin deliberately neglected to mention to Maul about force wielders, rather making out that species from other planets used a ‘different’ kind of magic as a way to ensure her son never questioned her. And over time Maul stopped making his toys float into his hands, he stopped it all together and tried his best to use magic but it just never felt right.

One thing Maul had managed to perfect through the use of the force was sensing people and their emotions. It made it easy to tell a truth from a lie. As a child it was very handy but in his age now, Maul wanted more power.

As Maul performed the routine work out, he suddenly stopped his push ups as he quickly stood up and gazed towards the village. He could sense something, like something that moved through the air. A presence, well two actually. They seemed strange, peaceful and calming almost but Maul also sensed a disturbance. Something wasn’t right, his gut and the ‘air’ told him that. Like a whisper in his ear, he knew something was wrong.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Maul peered back at the Nightsister temple down the ridge line before turning back to the village. Grimacing slightly, Maul knew he couldn’t let this go. Every part of his being told him to go down there and investigate. And that was what Maul did, knowing that his attire would give him away to the other Nightbrothers, Maul didn’t know how he would be welcomed. Seeing as he was clad in crimson robes of fine silk that defined Maul from the nightbrothers.

All he knew was that Nightbrothers were servants to the Nightsisters, and Maul being the son of Talzin could earn him respect or the brothers may see him through jealous envious eyes. It was risky and if Talzin found out about Maul going to one of these nightbrother villages, Maul knew he would be greeted with a stern Mother followed by severe punishment.

Yet even so with all that running through Maul’s mind, he made his way down the steep slopes and loose gravel paths with ease. Once his feet came to flat ground Maul went into a flat out sprint only coming to a sudden halt when he finally reached the village.

It was silent, the eerie kind of silent as Maul looked around. His guts twisted and turned inside of him as Maul clenched his stomach. There was a hint of fear in Maul, but more so curiosity as he walked further into the village. Camp fires seemed to be put out, only small bits of smoke rising from the ashen ground, an indication that the Nightbrothers had been here recently but for some reason they had put the fires out.

Maul frowned slightly, he knew this wasn’t a good sign as he proceeded to walk onwards. All the more he caught glimpses of the village, it was...poor. That was the only word Maul used to sum it up in comparison to the Nightsisters and Talzins temple. There was certainly a major difference between the two and yet Maul didn’t seem all that concerned about it. There was after all a hierarchy system and it just seemed that the Nightsisters ruled it with an iron fist.

Ever so the silence in the village continued which Maul knew was strange. Maul could sense the lifeforce around him, but he noticed that when he first came here the life force was greater than, then now. Maul turned his hands into tight balls of fists, suddenly fueled with hatred. If anything Maul knew the fleeting moment of death itself. When the force around a being seemed to diminish, and that was what Maul felt. When he saw nightsisters pass on, he sensed it then and he senses it now.

**“ Master, Over there! “** A voice called out causing Maul to stop immediately in his tracks.

His head shot towards the sound of the voice and without realizing it Maul was hot on his heels sprinting in the direction. They were not far away as Maul came to see the slaughter of his people at the hands of two saber wielding humans. Beings that flowed with the force stronger than anything Maul had ever come to know before.

What Maul saw was a small group of Nightbrothers that had clearly attempted to ambush the two invaders, but they were met with a grim fate. Cut down to pieces by laser swords in an instance. 

Maul’s heart suddenly throbbed with an emotion he had not realized had been bottled up for so long. A loud yell full of rage came from Maul’s throat as he screamed into the air sending a shockwave of the force around him. This caused the two invaders to be tossed backwards.

**“ Obi-Wan! We need to run now! “** The older of the two spoke as he got to his feet, watching Maul cautiously while allowing the younger human to get to his feet and start to run.

**“ Come on Master! “** This Obi-Wan called out before dashing off into the distance.

Maul on the other hand had not come to terms with how tense he was until they were finally gone in the distance. Only then did Maul breath and collapse to the ground, such hatred and rage flowing deep within mauls veins, it felt...good.

Maul looked with wide eyes at the bodies of lifeless Nightbrothers. They were all so weak, they didn’t even stand a chance against these two human males. The one with the long hair and beard seemed to be skillful and powerful as the force moved around them calmly with such confidence.

This enraged the young Dathomirian male. How could one be so calm when slaughtering the lives of others? Maul grasped a handful of dirt before he stood up and let out another scream of pain. All this hatred just flowed around him, it made Maul feel powerful and strong. It made him feel invincible. 

The moment Maul stood up he heard a rustling from the side of him. Out of instinct Maul used the force and pushed the person flying through the air. A scream came from them as Maul looked in shock to see a Nightsister now crashed against the ground and whimpering in pain. As Maul breathed and relaxed a little he was suddenly surrounded by more Nightsisters, none too pleased to have just seen their fellow sister tossed through the air of course.

**_“ Maul! “_ ** One nightsister sternly spoke as she stormed up to Maul before slapping him across the face.

Maul snarled, snapping his head back around to look at this nightsister with a murderous glare. Chaz was one of the best nightsisters within the clan, her skin was ivory pale with a hint of silver to her that was whiter than snow. Her long white hair was braided down the sides of her head while the rest of her hair had been decoratively tied back like a fierce warrior. 

On her face she bore the pale tattoo markings of any nightsister, hers came across her eyes almost like a blindfold. It made her blue eyes all the more stand out, but it was the markings on her lips that reminded Maul of a venomous snake.

**“ Chaz! What is the meaning of this! “** Maul’s tone lacked any form of respect as he pointed to the fallen nightbrothers as if these Nightsisters had something to do with it.

Chaz folded her arms and took in a deep breath, in doing so she puffed her chest out to prove her dominance. Females ruled, males were servants.

**“ I think the better question is, what are you doing here,** **_Maul!_ ** **“** Just like that she spoke with such a venomous tone, so stern and cold.

This only fueled Maul’s hatred as he watched Chaz turn her attention behind Maul to the nightsister he just injured. Of course the sister was fine, just needed some assistance from her sisters. But Maul knew his Mother would not be pleased.

**“ We are heading back to the temple, now! Or else I personally will end your life the next time you do anything like this again! ''** Bitterly she spat her words out, walking right past Maul as she approached the injured sister offering comfort.

Maul couldn’t help but still snarl as he looked onwards, he didn’t have any pity or sympathy for the sister he just sent flying through the air. It actually felt rather good, to unleash all that power and build up. Maul felt once more invincible. Even if he knew the law of the lands was females ruled, males served.

Even so with such dark thoughts, Maul trailed behind the nightsisters back to the temple. There the sisters split up, Chaz strolled towards his Mothers chambers expecting Maul to follow. Meanwhile the other sisters assisted their injured sister back to the infirmary. Maul was sure to pay for this big time, but he was still riding high on his power trip.

Chaz and Maul had an interesting history together. They were both around the same age and grew up together within the temple. Chaz was a strong female warrior, only two years younger than Maul. She was ready to take on a mate soon and of course Talzin had offered Maul to her. Something Maul didn’t get a say in. It was merely a means to pass on his ‘genes’ and to enter a world of adulthood and most importantly, as Talzins son, to take up a role as servant to a female. A high ranking female in the tribe of course.

Something that Maul despised. There was no say in it, and Maul knew that he got it far better than his own nightbrothers did. Unlike them, Maul didn’t need to go through trials, he was already good enough. To be a Nightbrother you were basically a slave. You were there to serve and there to breed. It was rare they lingered around the temple, it was considered forbidden to the nightbrothers unless given special permission.

But Maul was always kept away from them whenever they came into the temple. A means to prevent Maul’s curious mind from asking too many questions.

It was all about control with his Mother, as Maul watched the chamber doors open, a green smoke flowing outwards and moving around Chaz and Maul.

  
  


Within the chamber room was his mother, her eyes pale white as they were rolled back into her eye socket, her hands waving over a pot that oozed glowing green smoke and there was a smell that Maul could never place when it came to Magic. It felt...unnatural to Maul and always made his force senses tingle a little with unease. He saw Magic weak, now more so than before.

The robes around Mother Talzin’s shoulders swayed within the air as if pulled by some unknown force that Maul did not understand. His mother was stronger in more ways than others, perhaps where Maul had gotten his own force strength from was through her. Yet she still heavily relied upon Nightsister magic. 

As Maul stepped within his Mothers chambers, he saw that the pot she howeverd her fingers over displayed movement and the more Maul looked the more he realized it was of him and the two figures, those invaders that came into the village. 

As whispers flowed through the air, Maul heard them slowly fade away as Talzins eyes rolled forward and she looked at Maul with a frown. It was always hard to tell what Talzin was thinking, she had always been cold and emotionless, only showing emotion to gain something in return. 

Chaz had folded her hands behind her back and bowed her head towards Talzin, keeping it lowered and never raising her gaze up.

**“ I have brought your son, Maul, back to you. As you requested, Mother. “** Chaz’s voice was far more calmer and soothing now, not that Maul cared for it too much. 

In fact it irritated him every time a nightsister called his mother, their mother. They were not born from her, he knew it was the cultural greetings and such but still Maul didn’t like it. They were not _ ‘worthy’ _ enough in his eyes.

**“ Leave us, please. “** Dismissing Chaz, Talzin stepped forward towards Maul as she folded her hands in front of her and eyed Maul until Chaz exited, closing the doors behind her.

**“ I see you have disobeyed me, my son. “** Her voice was like many voices. It was the only voice he had ever heard, and it confused him. Sometimes a voice sounded hateful, others calm or happy. So many different tones made it hard for Maul to see if she was disappointed so he often reached out through the force. And she was certainly unhappy with Maul’s recent actions.

**“ Forgive me Mother, I merely wanted to see the nearby village. “** Lowering his head, Maul knew it was best not to irritate her. It was best to always play to her softer side. To be the good little son she dreams of.

**“ Do you even understand what could have happened to you, my son? “** A hand outstretched towards Maul, spiderly fingers gently resting on his cheek as she lifted her son's gaze up, forcing him to look at her.

Talzin never waited for Maul to answer her, she knew just as much as he knew what could have happened, but Maul always felt cold around Talzin. Those ice blue eyes of hers peering deep within his soul. Maul had to question just how much did she see into his mind?

**“ Death is exactly what could have happened. Not only that but you do not belong anywhere near those villages. “** It wasn’t hard to tell that this time Talzin spoke a little more sternly now as her touch left Mauls face.

**“ I was curious. I just wanted to watch them from afar on the ridge line. But then- “** Quickly Maul was cut off by Talzin.

**“ But then you felt the presence of others. Those who do not belong here, is that right? “** A little shocked by her words Mauls brow furrowed.

Talzin visibly smiled before she turned her back on him and looked down at the bowl once more, waving her hands over it to show the two figures that Maul had met earlier. It was no surprise that his mother was looking through the ‘seeing eyes’ of this pot of brew. 

What did surprise Maul made him raise a brow and look to his own Mother was the fact she knew they were here and seemed to care little to nothing for the Nightbrothers but only for these intruders. Maul knew he shouldn’t be shocked considering how he has seen them treated but still, he was a nightbrother wasn’t he? Raised like a nightsister?

Mauls hands turned to tight fists, his jaw clenched and he was fueled with rage once more. He was confused, he didn’t know where he truly belonged in this place, and it frustrated him to no end. He just wanted things to be...well he didn’t know, he just hated the fact that those who died were not even thought of in death like how the nightsisters treated the sisters in death.

**“ Why are you showing me this!? “** Maul barked, baring his teeth at Talzin as if she was the enemy.

This only resurfaced Talzin’s frown once more, but Maul sensed sympathy within her and he hated that. Why? Why did she feel sorry for him, he didn’t want anyone to be sorry. Spinning on his heels Maul stormed out of the chambers using the force to slam the heavy stone doors open.

**“ Maul, wait! “** Talzin called out to him, it sounded like she was slightly upset.

Maul didn’t stop though, he kept going, he kept walking while hot tears began to burn down his cheeks and he didn’t know why. He was just so angry at everything.

From the shadows within the chamber room, Chaz reappeared standing by Talzins side as she watched Maul storm out of the temple and into the dark hue of the forest land that surrounded them.

**“ Should we tell him? “** Chaz asked Talzin, not once taking her eyes off from where Maul had once been.

**“ No! I don’t want him to know anything about the jedi! I was weak once before, allowing Sidious to get into my head. I don’t want Maul ending up the same with these Jedi. Keep an eye on him, I’ll send another group out to keep an eye on these Jedi. “** Talzin spoke with clarity and confidence as if nothing could go wrong but within her heart there was a sense of concern. 

Such concern for the possibilities of Maul discovering the true nature of the Jedi. Not so much if he ended up dead, it would hurt her yes but not as much as Maul discovering the Jedi and leaving her side. For she  _ ‘needed’ _ him to exact her revenge against Sidious. To prove to the dark lord that he was wrong, that Talzin was superior and that her son who he tried to kidnap will be the new Lord of the Sith and Talzin was willing to get him there, fuel him with all this hatred. 

As for Maul, his outrage was one of the first to come. As a child he had mild temper tantrums, yet this was on a whole other level. Maul just witnessed a slaughtering of his own people and the Nightsisters didn’t care. Maul knew he shouldn’t have expected anything less, but still he was so confused and full of emotion that it became hard to understand what was wrong and right.

Was he not a warrior like them? Why did he have to serve by his mothers side so closely? Maul enjoyed his royal like status, but now it became an irritation to him. Being told to never wander far, Maul was 22 now, he was old enough. While he cursed under his breath, the young male found a spot in the crimson forest to sit.

With one hand acting as a rest for his head, Maul sat in deep thought as he closed his eyes taking in a deep long breath. Everything just got to him today, he didn’t know how to act, how to react even more so. Everything he did was fueled with rage, he learned through text of magic but never performed it himself. 

With a heavy hearted sigh, Maul put both hands to his head and wished things were not so confusing as he tried to clear his mind. It was hard though, it was like no one cared and that for some reason got to him. In truth what got to Maul more than anything was this cage he lived within. Why him? Maul hated it, he wanted to be with his Nightbrothers, he wanted to have been there, not to protect them but to fight. Maul longed to fight, not just be some assassin in the shadows.

Yes even if it meant being some females slave for however long. At least he would have been able to learn to fight with others, to spar with them and learn brute strength, not hunt from the shadows like a nightsister and learn to be but a mere assassin in the night.

One thing Maul had not learned was to keep his guard up. Within the temple there was protection and Maul had never known any true threats besides beasts which Maul had learned to combat fast. However the invaders were not some Dathomirian beasts.

**“ You were the boy from before weren’t you? “** A wise voice called out immediately alerting Maul to the new presence around him

Standing up quickly Maul grasped for the small hidden knife within his robe as he glared with fury at the invader.

He was a tall man in dark brown robes and a dark brown cloak that did not signal anything of royalty. Brown greyish hair trailed over his shoulders and down his back, pulled back slightly to prevent hair from probably flowing into his face. His chin was lined with hair and he had violet like eyes that seemed to pierce through the crimson hue of the land.

The way he stood and spoke seemed non threatening, but Maul wasn’t about to believe anything like that considering this was one of the men that killed those nightbrothers earlier.

**“ You Slaughtered my people! ''** Through gritted teeth Maul hissed out the words pulling the knife out and pointing it in the direction of the invader.

**“ I don’t think this will end in a peaceful conversation, Master. “** Another voice, much younger and almost jokingly, came from behind Maul causing the Dathomirian to spring around.

**“ Now isn’t the time for this. Put your weapon down, we mean no harm. “** The older one spoke, swaying his hand through the air almost gracefully.

There came an odd calming sense over Maul, but he fought it as he turned his head back and forth between the two unsure who would strike first.

**“ You must forgive my Padawan. He has much still to learn. “** Once more the older one spoke as if there was a need to apologies.

Even so Maul still bared his teeth with rage. To him this was a trap, one he was very cautious of. Sometimes Nightsisters would leave as hired assassins and return years later to talk of strangers from other planets and their ways. Maul only heard how clever they were at being deceiving. 

**“ I think we got off on the wrong foot. I am Qui-Gon Jin and this here is my Padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi. We crashed on your planet and are trying to find resources or a way off. Your people attacked us when we merely wanted to ask for help “** This Qui-Gon seemed to speak with certainty and clarity, but Maul wasn’t having the bar of it.

**“ LIES! You speak of Lies! You killed them! “** Maul spun around to face the old man with a look that could have killed.

**“ Master? “** Kenobi seemed to question something Maul could not sense or see or even hear.

This only made the Dathomirian male all the more wary. Eyes focused on the old man, Maul saw him slightly shake his head and raise his hand slightly as if to stop his Padawan, whatever that word meant.

**“ Please, we had no choice but to defend-”** The old man had begun to speak when suddenly a shot came from above.

The old man dodged with ease igniting his laser sword.

**“ It’s one of those witches again! ”** Obi Wan called out, igniting a saber sword of his own.

Both master and Padawan jumped backwards and quickly deflected another pink shot that came from high up. Maul on the other hand jumped back away from the two and watched them for a moment knowing fully well those strikes came from an energy bow, a nightsister weapon.

But had these two already encountered a nightsister before, based purely on the young males words? 

A warrior-like cry came from above followed by Chaz making a landing in front of Maul, she raised her bow with teeth flared. She didn’t hesitate to draw the bow back threatening to strike. Maul remained behind her watching the conflict with interest. He wanted to know more about the weapons they had and how they seemed to easily sense things. Just like how Maul can.

**“ If you want to know the truth, you will find us using the force. “** The older one, Qui-Gon, spoke as the two took a step back in unison.

**“ Lord Maul does not need your lies! “** Chaz hissed and fired the energy bolt towards their feet before quickly drawing once more.

Maul on the other hand questioned what they meant by  _ ‘the force’  _ and ‘ _ the truth’ _ . What truth could they have for him? Maul snarled but he was confused. Within him he sensed something, he wasn’t sure what it was but it was almost like a kinship with these two strangers.

These murderers that slaughtered his people, why would he even think or feel in such a way for them? Maul knew not of their culture or their weapons and yet he seemed to almost find a connection with them.

Then the two leaped backwards with amazing speed and agility, such a leap was not natural and Maul was left amazed by how they easily did so and quickly disappeared within the red fog on Dathomir.

Chaz stood for a moment as she looked around for any clue of the two as if expecting them to ambush. It would be a fair fight either way, but Maul wasn’t interested in fighting. Rather the poor males mind was confused and conflicted, they said they came here with no intent to hurt and yet they had killed the Nightbrothers with little care.

Maul relaxed a little and Chaz turned to him. Already he sensed that feeling of annoyance from her as she glared at him. Maul didn’t need to look to know she was scowling at him with a venomous look.

Turning back Maul knew where he had to go, back to the temple. A gruff sound came from deep within Mauls throat, he was tired of this game. All he wanted was to breathe but he couldn’t even do that without someone like Chaz looking over his shoulder every second of his life. Sauntering back, Maul made no effort to walk fast, rather he took his time thinking.

“ **They mentioned something called the force. Have you heard of that before? “** Maul spoke out loud wandering if Chaz knew anything.

**“ I heard your in more trouble than you think. ''** Bitterness coated her words as she trailed behind Maul.

The entrance to the temple had never changed in over a hundred or more years. Since the first Sister came and created the clan that rules Dathomir, this place seemed eerie and hunting but Maul called it home.

Chaz didn’t seem to let up shadowing Maul, even when they walked back into the temple with the darkness and green flames emitting a source of light. Some nightsisters stood around fires chanting and waving their hands in the air, others spared in light contact fighting while another group sat and meditated.

They all seemed so focused on their culture which revolved around magic. Maul on the other hand had another thing on his mind as he felt through the air for his Mother and was able to easily locate her. She was standing over a few young nightsisters as they practiced magic, creating potions of some sort. 

Maul approached with arms folded across his chest, stopping and watching his Mother through those glowing amber eyes of his. Chaz stood behind him, still not letting up on the body guard like duty she seemed to presume over him.

**“ Maul, come to partake have you? “** Talzin spoke as she finally looked to her son.

In those ice cold eyes there was a look of interest, but it irritated him, even though she smiled Maul knew otherwise. He knew she knew that he had encountered the invaders. This was just another game of hers which Maul had learned to dance around. Carefully thinking his words out, Maul took a step closer to his mother.

**“ yes I have. “** A surprised answer Maul gave, Talzins brows raised slightly giving away her surprise.

Even Chaz who stood behind Maul, he could sense was surprised. For Maul never took much interest in the magic arts like the nightsisters. Maul always tried to train via sparring but often the nightsisters style never suited Maul. Agility and speed yes, but dodging and running away and hoping to ambush, not really for Maul. He preferred flashy moves and to face things head on. Mostly with his rage, but he was glad to surprise his Mother once in a while like so. However Maul didn’t allow his Mother a chance to speak, he waited for her lips to part before speaking up once more.

**“ I wish to learn about the force. “** Maul was serious in his tone, but he couldn’t help feel the tug of a sly smirk starting to pull at the corner of his lips.

Talzin seemed to remain with mouth open looking at Maul for a moment. Her gaze turned to the studying night sisters before she seemed to walk away from them and place a hand on Mauls shoulder.

**“ The force is where we get our magic from, it flows from our planet and through us. The force is merely a term outsiders use.** “ Despite how calm and clear she spoke, Maul knew she was lying.

With a deep breath in Maul closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to screw his face up in anger, in his mind he felt through the ‘air’ to one of the nearby nightsisters dagger, out stretching his arm, Maul pulled at the weapon forcing it to come loose from its owner and commanding it into his bare hands.

In a swift motion the weapon flew through the air and into Mauls grasp as he gripped the hilt tightly. The nightsisters around them all seemed to stop and look at Maul. Only then did Maul open his eyes and look up at his Mother with anger. 

**“ This is the force! And I want to learn more about it. “** Maul took in a deep breath, dropped the weapon and walked away to his own private chamber.

Leaving behind him a very shocked Mother Talzin and Chaz who only watched Maul retire to his private chamber. There was something about Maul that changed in that moment that made Talzin feel uneasy. Turning to look at Chaz, Talzin spoke up.

**“ I will handle this, my way. “**


	2. A choice

**“ How do you know he will come, Master? “**

Seated within a cave lit only by fire light, Kenobi and Qui-Gon sat in silence. Qui Gon had been meditating this whole time while Kenobi had to question his own master, becoming a little impatient. Yes Kenobi had learned much but how Qui Gon foresaw things made Kenobi question if his master was merely gambling or was it through the force? 

**“ He will come, give him time. “** Qui Gon seemed so sure of it, he felt deep within his heart that this strange male they found, who was strong in the force, certainly would come and assist them in their troubles.

**“ We killed his own people, you saw the look in his eyes, this place wrecks of the dark side and there are witches here too. We should be at least trying to find a way out of here and forget about picking up some pathetic life form. “** Obi-wan tried to reason with Qui-Gon.

There was so much uncertainty within Kenobi, he was skillful but he knew his Master sometimes disobeyed orders at times. It made Kenobi mindful of the code itself but also pondered the possibilities of life itself and at times, the Jedi Council.

However for Qui-Gon it was very different. The Master knew there was something else playing at hand. Running into this boy wasn’t a coincidence, and Qui-Gon believed in that very much so. The moment they crashed here he sensed the dark side as did his Padawan, but the sudden ambush was too well put together to be a coincidence.

Even if these warriors felt invaded, why would they attack as if they knew before their arrival? Qui-Gon knew there was more to it as he took in slow deep breaths and calmed himself, emitting a positive energy through the air. With all this darkness here, Qui-Gon hoped to be a faint beacon for this stranger surrounded by all this darkness.

Such potential and raw power the Dathomirian Male showed, it had Qui-Gon questioning himself as to how strong such a warrior was. He wasn’t trained in the arts of a Jedi, he seemed to lack any understanding. Even in their earlier encounter, Qui Gon could sense the boys surprise and confusion at his own powers. 

**“ Even if he does turn up, what will you say to him? Sorry again? “** Kenobi couldn’t wrap his head around it, and his Master could sense his unease.

**“ If he does come here, it will be him asking us things. I do not expect him to just forgive us. If someone came into the Jedi temple and killed a whole heap of people that I thought were innocent, I too would feel the same. What I hope to achieve isn’t a mere ‘sorry’ but simply to show him we are not a threat as he saw earlier today. “** Opening his violet eyes, Qui-Gon looked to his Padawan and smiled.

**“ This boy has lived in darkness, we are probably the first thing he has seen from outside this planet. Someone has to show him the light, if we don’t then we are no better than murderers. “** Qui-Gon stood up and brushed himself off as he took in one more deep breath.

**“ Plus I believe we are not alone anymore. “**

Kenobi’s brows raised as he immediately stood up and turned to look behind him. Blue eyes opened wide in surprise in shock and horror. 

_____

  
  


Night had taken over, the crimson land had turned to pure darkness. All was silent minus chanting that echoed through the halls of the temple in the nightsisters lair. For Maul he had returned to his room where he sat, closed his eyes and focused on the feelings around him. He sensed so much, but nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. 

Meditation wasn’t something Maul did too often, only when he needed to truly calm down. What he had proved to his mother was that there was more than just magic and now he truly understood why she was constantly trying to force him to accept this magick into his life.

She didn’t want him to know about the force. She wanted him to use this magic and Maul could sense it had something to do with revenge. That of which Maul did not understand.

To the young male, he was saddened that he never saw it prior to recent events.

Sure when a matriarch passes on her role to another, it is always to a nightsister. But who says you can’t train a nightbrother to use magick too? Maul knew he was prized for his beauty and his lineage, but he was starting to piece things together. Maybe it was more than just his appearance, maybe it was this thing they called the force? At present it didn’t make sense despite how much Maul was trying to force it to.

He had been tossing and turning in his bed for hours now and nothing just seemed to calm the boys troubled mind.

Then through the air, Maul felt something deceptive. Focusing on it, he could feel that something was ‘off’. Opening his eyes Maul decided to investigate a little more. One thing he had learned was to keep quiet and hide in the shadows, even if Maul didn’t like such a style, it came in handy as Maul left his chambers clocked in a dark robe and sneaking through the darkly lit corridors. 

Just like a Nightsister, Maul was undetected by those who roamed in the night. With eagerness and suspicion, Maul came to a small room where he felt this strange emotion. This emotion that made Maul feel betrayed and he wasn’t sure why.

**“ The two Jedi must be destroyed. I can’t have Maul learned anything more about them or where they came from and I can’t have them learning any more about him either. “** Talzin spoke to a handful of her best assassin sisters.

They were fierce and Maul could feel their loyal devotion. Never did Talzin get questioned, her word was the law and that was final. Maul took in a deep breath and quickly moved out of sight as he watched the sisters leave in a hurry, weapons in their hands. They were going to kill these…’Jedi’? 

Now Maul understood this feeling within his chest. Why he felt deception and why he felt betrayed. Because beneath the veil his mother showed, there was more to it then he knew and it made Maul all the more curious and all the more rebellious. He needed the Jedi to survive now more than ever before.

But then Maul froze in place.

Stepping out of the room, Talzin watched her assassins disappear into the night. A smirk graced her lips as she felt confident that she could get rid of these two with such ease and without any altercations. It made Maul snarl as he used this ‘force’ around him to conceal himself, make himself seem invisible almost. Even to his own Mother.

Waiting and waiting, Maul watched his Mother disappear into her private chambers on the far side where he knew she would slumber for the night only to wake when being alerted by her nightsisters. Maul on the other hand had a different thing in mind. 

With this force, Maul leaped from the darkness making sure no one saw him. He found his feet much more lighter as Maul felt this rush, no it was an urge, take hold of him as he dashed through the night following the trail of the nightsisters. Each step he took he felt faster, lighter, not aware that this was all caused by the force. Maul had never grasped or learned anything about it, but all he knew was he had to get there fast. All he felt was this bitterness within him, this darkness and it was all fueled by his hatred.

If he didn’t get to the Jedi in time, then he feared he would lose all knowledge of this force, of the outside world, of a form of freedom away from Dathomir and away from his Mothers clutch.

Maul moved at an incredible speed now, surpassing the nightsisters with ease and making his way quickly to the dark cave where he sensed something calming. Something different. It was like a light in the darkness, it was faint but it was there. Maul knew it, it had to be them, it just had to be.

_____

Present

______

**“ You came! “** A very shocked and confused Kenobi blurted

Qui Gon put a hand to his Padawan's shoulder, looking at Maul with a smile on his face. The master seemed full of this strange confidence that Maul couldn’t quite understand.

The Master himself could sense within the boy a strong connection to the dark side, but Qui-Gon believed there was hope. Hope that he can change this boy. 

**“ You must leave!** **_NOW!_ ** **You don’t have much time. “** Maul warned them as he looked over his shoulder sensing the approach of the nightsisters.

**“ I sense much fear in you, boy. You need not worry. “** Qui- Gon was still smiling and didn’t even seem concerned at all.

**“ You don’t understand ! They are going to kill you. They are not like the nightbrothers, they have powers you don’t understand! “** Maul seemed to almost plead with them, he didn’t understand why the master was so calm.

Kenobi was confused but he too could sense it, he sensed these nightsisters coming and he was confident his master and himself could escape this place with little to no issue, but Kenobi was concerned with this young male and how he seemed so concerned for their well-being. Did he not hate them for killing his people? Kenobi was prepared for a trap, but the force told him that this Male felt deceived and betrayed. The Padawan felt sympathetic for the other, but in a moment's time the Padawan knew they had a more serious threat to deal with.

**“ We are Jedi, the force is with us and it shall guide us. “** Pulling from his side, Qui-Gon ignited his saber and took up a fighting stance.

Kenobi did the same facing in the direction of the nightsisters. Maul didn’t understand the meaning of their words but he was fast to move from the sudden blast bolt of an energy bow.

Hissing sounds came following with that eerie creepy sense, the dark side flowed within the nightsisters as they leaped out of the darkness and attacked with fury.

Maul found himself stepping backwards and watching the fight between these strangers and Nightsisters. The Jedi seemed to deflect and parry each and every strike the nightsisters made, even when a sister hid in the shadows and tried to ambush the younger man, he was able to deliver a swift kick and move away as if he sensed the Nightsisters presence before she even showed himself.

But there was one they had not noticed, Chaz! Maul sensed her, it was a darkness she carried with her that Maul feared when she was about to kill. The force moved around her with such haste, she was hidden amongst the other sisters but he knew her strike too well. Through the force Maul focused and reached his hand out. With it he grasped around her throat and lifted her up into the air before tossing her flying.

Not only did Maul just deliver a fatal attack to Chaz, but to all the nightsisters. Maul looked in surprise at them as did the two jedi look at Maul.

**“ We need to go, now! ”** Qui-Gon said as he leaped through the darkness of the night followed by his Padawan. Maul followed them sensing this older man had a plan in mind.

**“ They won’t dare enter that cave up a head.”** Pointing out to a cave on the high ground, Maul knew why not even the nightsisters dared to go there.

It was one of the many caves Garagora roosted within. It was dangerous but it was worth it. Anything that meant safety for the mere time for these two. Mauls actions alone would end up in exile if he wasn’t Talzins son, but his bloodline could end him in worse situations.

**“ How did you know that witch was coming? “** Qui-Gon asked as he leaped with ease up the rocky mountain side. His emotions Maul could not sense, only this calmness that surrounded him.

**“ It was like she was hidden in darkness, but it was the way the air moved around her. “** Maul stated as he followed the two with just as much ease, he was starting to think the nightsisters were a joke considering how easy Maul was able to defeat the best of his Mothers clan.

With speed and agility, no way would the witches be able to keep up, but Maul knew his Mother far too well, she was bound to find a way. 

**“ You mean the force. “** Qui-gon corrected.  **“ The force moves around certain people who are about to kill someone or hurt them. Like a dark cloud. ”** Qui-Gon Jin stopped when they reached the entrance of the cave.

Igniting his saber and using it as a form of light, the two Jedi and Dathomirian warrior entered into the cave ensuring it was safe. It didn’t smell the best but no one was complaining. It was a means of safety, a temporary one at least.

The two Jedi knights found a spot to sit down on, the youngest was checking some form of communication device but seemed to have little to no luck. The other merely took a minute or two to catch his breath, seems age wasn’t on his side.

**“ Tell me why you aren’t going to kill us like those witches? “** Kenobi asked with a raised brow while being obvious as well as skeptical.

**“ Because…”** Maul started but paused. He wasn’t truly sure, it was a mixture of hatred and betrayal. Feeling lied to and deceived. These two men had answers to his questions and to him that was the only reason they remained alive.

**“ What my Padawan means to ask is why not act out of revenge? “** Qui-Gon sat cross legged and seemed to _ ‘meditate’. _

**“ I’ve seen how easily those weapons can slice someone in half, figured it was better not to end up having one of those sabers pointed at me “** In a snarky manner Maul snarled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the cave wall.

It was clear Maul wasn’t settled or at ease like these two, he was still on edge. His Mother wanted these men dead, called them jedi and she clearly knew about the force. This gave Maul all the more motive to stop his Mother and ask the Jedi themselves.

**“ Whats a Jedi? “** Maul asked as he looked away from the two. His gaze was towards the lower valley that was swept in darkness. Fog would be rolling across the ground floor and beasts of the night had already started to howl. If the sisters didn’t find them something else would.

**“ Ah a valid question. “** Qui-Gon looked at Maul but he could sense how uneasy Maul was. Kenobi seemed to be silent and focused on the communications, but Jin knew he was being observant. 

**“ We are Jedi, we are keepers of the peace. We are warriors in a way, but we use our ability to fight to protect others in need. Not to fight to harm others. “** Such wisdom seemed to ooze from Qui-Gon as he continued to watch Maul. He sensed the other's confusion.

**“ Why would you do that? Why would you protect others? “** Maul couldn’t face them, not right now. He knew he needed to clear his head but with answers came more questions.

**“ Because, its the right thing to do. “** Qui-Gon slightly smiled as he thought of his younger years as a Padawan.  **“ Like how the nightsisters protect each other. But we look out for more than just our own kind. We look out and help those who need it the most. “**

**“ The right thing to do? “** Maul repeated the words softly under his open breath. He’d never been taught what was truly right or wrong, just that the Nightsisters ruled and the Nightbrothers were merely servants to them.

There was no law but whichever his Mother said. Killing and harming others was a simple way of life, it was a way of surviving but it was also a way of becoming more powerful and stronger. Everything Maul knew had always been enabled or sourced from the dark side, even the magic performed by the nightsisters all came from the darkside in some form.

**“ We should get some rest. I’ll take the first watch. “** It was Kenobi that broke the silence that had overcome the group.

Maul nodded in agreement as he found himself a comfortable spot on the cold cave ground. He knew that there was no chance these two would allow him to take guard, not with all the risks that would come with it. But Maul wasn’t going to trust them either. The night was long and Maul refused to allow himself to sleep. He’d done this countless times on hunts, but this time he knew his life was at greater risk then when hunting.

In the silence all Maul could do was meditate, to try and clear his head. He sensed he too was not alone in such a way. Between their breaks these Jedi seemed to Meditate as well. 

Once the sun rose and the crimson land was basked in its radiant rays, the two Jedi began to talk strategy. Maul remained laying on the ground with his eyes closed, he appeared asleep but he was very much awake and trying to judge how to deal with his own situation.

**“ The witches striked at night, they seemed to move in the shadows. I’d expect them to be more agile and deadly at night than in the daytime. We might have more freedom when the sun is up to move around. “** Kenobi spoke as he squatted while drawing lines in the dirt trying to figure things out.

**“ A good observation, Obi-Wan. But even so I do not doubt the witches would try and test us out during the day. We can’t forget the men we saw yesterday either. If anything it seems they are loyal to the witches. We best be mindful. “** Qui-Gon stood at the cave entrance, much like Maul had last night.

A hand ran through his short beard while deep in thought. To the all seeing eye, Maul was asleep, but someone like Qui-Gon who had years of practice in the force knew all too well that Maul was awake.

**“ What do you think? “** Qui-Gon asked as he turned his gaze towards Maul putting the young male in his spotlight.

**“ Nightbrothers. They are Nightbrothers, they are the people you killed yesterday. “** Maul spoke as he sat up and looked at the two whom didn’t seem all concerned about him. Of course they had laser swords and he didn’t.

**“How do these Nightbrothers work? Our encounter with them was quite hostile”** It was Kenobi this time who asked.

**“ Nightbrothers are servants to the Nightsisters and Mother Talzin. Why they would attacked you without warning is a question I too have, but if Mother asks of it then-”**

**“ Then they attack without warning. “** Kenobi finished before he finally stood up and huffed.

**“ Well Master looks like this Mother Talzin wants us dead, any reason why? “** The young Padawan questioned as he stood by his master's side.

Maul stood up with them, had he said to much? Had he just put his own clan at risk? Whatever was his clan? Maul cracked the back of his neck, his body felt stiff and sore. He barely had time to truly rest and he felt a tad bit fatigued. 

**“ Mother Talzin is a name the council is somewhat familiar with. It was said she was a witch that used the darkside to enable her powers. Not like Jedi or Sith, but something far different. Witches on Dathomir and their culture have never been truly explored. Nor has one lived long enough to understand it. It’s best we just keep moving and get off this planet sooner rather than later. “** Qui-Gon spoke and as he did he placed a comforting hand on Kenobis shoulder.

The truth was that Qui-Gon did have a good guess to why Talzin wanted them dead. Besides being outsiders, and worse of all Jedi, Qui-Gon suspected this boy they had picked up may have had something to do with it. Even without a mediclorian count, Qui-Gon sensed the force was strong with this boy. Maybe even as strong as master Yoda.

For Maul though he felt something dig within his soul. Watching these two made Maul envious, he never saw such companionship or care for one another. Sure the nightsisters cared, they worshipped his mother, but what these two jedi had was something wholesome and pure. There was no power play or who was better than the other. It was something Maul never truly saw. Not in his case anyway. He was and always had been taught to be emotionless.

If he had been with Nightbrothers then maybe there, but he was never allowed. Never allowed compassion or affection. 

**“ So which are you? “** Qui-Gon asked with a smirk.

The two had been talking but Maul had been lost in thought that he had been caught off guard. That's twice by these two Jedi.

**“ What do you mean? “** Maul questions them as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

**“ You seem similar to the men in that village, I could assume you're a nightbrother but your attire seems almost like that of the witches we encountered. “** Qui-Gon was sizing Maul up, who was he, where did he come from.

Though Maul felt a slight jab of insult at feeling compared to a nightsister. Even his right eye slightly twitched with irritation.

**“ I don’t know. “** Maul stated firmly as he stretched his body and tried to quickly shrug off the question.

**“ You mean to tell us you don’t know? “** Kenobi spoke with surprise.

**“ Yes that’s exactly right, I don’t know. “** Maul repeated trying to act as if he didn’t care but really he was so irritated and frustrated with the question that he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

**“ But how do you not know? You grew up here didn’t you? “** This time it was Kenobi who was confused.

Qui-Gon rose his hand in the air stopping Kenobi from further interrogating questions. Kenobi stopped and gave a slight apologetic look to his master and took a step back, folding his arms into his brown cloak.

**“ You were raised by Mother Talzin, weren’t you? “** Qui-Gon seemed to just know without even second guessing.

Even Maul knew that this old man was just two steps ahead of him. Turning around Maul looked at the two of them with a look that seemed almost like that of sorrow. He wasn’t sure what to say, or how to even say it. He was the son to the most powerful being that Maul has ever come to know and he was still a lost baby. It frustrated Maul but he was more so defeated now then anything else.

**“ Yes. “** Maul stated as he lowered his gaze.  **“ Nightbrothers are servants to the nightsisters. I was born from Talzin and she raised me by her side rather than allow me to venture off with the others and join a Nightbrother village. I’ve never truly known where I belong. I wanted to be a warrior much like my brothers but...Mother refused to allow me that chance. She tried to force me to practice magic, but it just never flowed for me…”** Maul sighed, his shoulders visibly dropped.

He was too confused and unsure of what to even do that he had lost himself in this mess. A mess he partly created on his own. If only he hadn't been up there on that ridge line, he might not have ended up like this. Yet even if Maul hadn’t ended up in his current situation, the questions would still arise. Maul was different.

**“ Come with us back to Coruscant, we can help you there. You clearly have force abilities, the Jedi could help. “** Qui-Gon offered in sympathy 

**“ Master!”** Kenobi protested

**“ Its the least we can do. You have skills and nothing is by coincidence. I understand if you say wish not to. “** There was compassion in the old man's voice as Maul listened.

Was this his chance to finally see the outside world? Maul had mixed feelings about it. He knew he didn’t truly belong here, he knew deep down that he wanted to see the world beyond this planet. He wanted to venture far and wide. Yes he heard of how Nightsisters felt weaker when away from Dathomir, but Maul...Well he dreamed of this. 

With a deep heavy hearted sigh, Maul shook his head as he turned to look at the old man and his Padawan. While the old man held out hope which maul could sense, the younger man seemed almost fearful and concerned. 

**“ I can’t go. My place is here on Dathomir. “** As calmly as he could say it, Maul tried his best not to allow his emotions to carry through in his words.

“ But I can help you get off this planet. Just tell me what you need…” Maul knew he was chaining himself to his Mother, to Dathomir, but he knew these two Jedi needed to leave.

It was the ‘right thing to do’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a delay in chapter. I had a few personal things i had to deal with. But all is good now.  
> On top of that I decided to shorten this chapter because it was literally two chapters in one. So the next chapter will contain a big fight scene.  
> I hope you all enjoy where its going so far :)


	3. To Live or to Die

In truth Maul feared what would come next. Where this path would take him. But if he left Dathomir there was no knowing what his own Mother would do. Would she hunt him down? Would she hate him forever?More than likely an outcome of both. Lowering his gaze Maul walked forward keen to move on with the day and get these two strangers back to their ship and repair it. What Maul did not truly know was that Qui-Gon sensed the fear in his heart.

The old Master watched Maul walk by and felt pity for him. It seemed the only fate left for this young male was a life of slavery, but Qui-Gon knew it was not for him to take away the boys choice. Even Kenobi could sense it.

**“ I know a place with some resources, it's a small village the Nightsisters use like a spaceport I guess. But only a few nightbrothers work there, so the chances of an attack is little. Better to move now then later before we give them sisters a chance to strike once more. “** Not once did Maul look at them, his gaze always towards the horizon as he made his way down the deep slope. Even when he spoke his voice sounded more melancholy than ever before.

Behind him the two Jedi followed with ease, not once trying to speak up or ask questions. In truth Maul found this to be good. He truly didn’t want to be bombarded with questions. One might even say Maul was depressed, but the warrior still had heart and refused to let this be a defeat. His life was on Dathomir, he told himself, his life belonged to his Mother and the nighsisters. For that is the way of the nightbrothers and Maul repeated it all within his head to keep himself from falling into a dark pit of pathetic sorrow. But even as Maul guided these two towards the spaceport, everything he did felt like the ‘right thing’ to do. It went against everything the Nightsisters had taught him. But right now Maul thought  _ ‘to hell with them’. _

He was meant to kill invaders, after all he was happy to kill pirates who came too close and any threats, but these two? It felt different. While neither Master or Padawan spoke, they both sensed the unease within the young male. Both remained open minded as they came to the small area where a large broken down ship was seated on a large landing pad on the ground.

All three of them crouched behind a set of rocks and observed who was around the area. As far as they could see, there were only five Nightbrothers on sight. There was a broken down ship which they were focused on. Three of the men entered the inside while two remained outside and attended to the outside of the damaged ship that had seen some form of fighting. Maul figured in his head that they wouldn’t notice Maul slipping in and out. Especially if he used this thing called the force to make himself seem ‘invisible’ much like he had done earlier with the nightsisters.

**“ What are the parts you need? “** Maul pondered as he remained focused on a nightbrother moving a large piece of metal paneling from the ship and was focusing on the wire pierces.

**“ We need parts of a Nubian ship. Generator specifically. “** Qui-Gon watched the boy, he could sense him plotting away. This boy was more skilled than he had showed so far.

**“ I’ll get that easily. “** Maul leaped over the rock and moved with haste.

Like a predator, Maul moved with such speed and agility he wasn’t just invisible to the nightbrothers within sight, he was as silent and deadly as an assassin. Both Jedi observed this as they watched with caution. At this moment anything could go wrong and this young warrior was certainly putting his neck on the line.

**“ Can we trust him? “** Kenobi asked, speaking the very thought that Qui-Gon himself had been questioning.

**“ I believe we can. There is much good in him, he just doesn’t see it. “** Observant, Qui-Gon seemed calm and relaxed as he watched.

From the shadows came Maul, he had a hefty piece of what was a generator. It was small but it would certainly do the job to get them off this planet. Kenobi knew it would work perfectly well. After all Kneobi had become the mechanic on the job so to speak. Maul was using a lifter device that made carrying the machine much easier. All the more not a single nightbrother spotted him.

Qui-Gon noted this was awfully strange. He expected trouble from the get go and even if the ones on the outside couldn’t see Maul, who was to say the nightbrothers on the inside couldn’t either? 

**“ We must remain alert. Something seems off.”** Everything told Qui-gon that soon their enemy would come for them. It was only a matter of time.

**“ Yes master. I have a bad feeling about this. “** Obi-wan kept his eyes on Maul, it didn’t seem like the young warrior had signaled to anyone. After all this warrior did indeed seem pure and in a way ‘innocent’ compared to the others.

Maul approached with haste trying his best to keep moving, his legs had proved to be his greatest strength as it made pulling the lifter with the generator on it, much easier then thought. Yellow eyes looked up and saw the two jedi still in place. With a quick scan there was no enemies within sight and when Maul looked over his shoulder there were no Nightbrothers. Everything felt ‘safe’.

As Maul approached around the rocks where they all remained hidden, he paused and crouched down while catching his breath. He looked into the older man's eyes and see a glimmer, a look of hope and maybe even something else that Maul couldn’t quiet place.

**“ Thank you….What is your name? “** Qui-Gon asked as he grabbed the handle and helped pull the lifter along allowing the young warrior to catch his breath.

**“ My name is….It is Maul. “** The young warrior stated, he still seemed eager to get moving, even with baited breath and helped pull along the generator with the older Jedi.

While the two pulled along the machine, Kenobi remained behind keeping an eye out for anyone that may pose a threat. So far there was nothing, but even for a Padawan, Kenobi knew anything was possible on a hostile planet like Dathomir. Given their situation and Qui-Gons words from earlier, everything had gone far too easy and Kenobi sensed it. There was something coming their way and it wasn’t going to be pleasant if they didn’t fix the ship in time.

**“ Are you sure you won’t come with us?** “ Qui-Gon had to ask, curiosity was eating at him. He wanted nothing more but to save Maul from a life of slavery. After all of all the Jedi knights, Qui-Gon was the one who always spoke up and even questioned the council themselves.

**“ If I left I may never return. I would be an exile, to my Mother and to my people. I may even put others lives at risk. Nightsisters do not like having loose ends. They always protect the clan, and I for one know too much about them.“** Maul spoke trying to reassure himself he needed to stay. Giving himself every excuse to remain on Dathomir.

**“ But you would be but a slave? Would leaving be so bad? “** There was much Qui-Gon wanted to ask. The culture here was very different and to someone of the Jedi path, it seemed like a cruel life to live.

Maul however was unable to answer, he just lowered his head and pulled a little harder. Silence came over the party as they moved with haste towards a silver sleek looking ship. It was beautiful and caught Mauls attention. Its reflective coat made it blend in with the environment. A man came out with a pistol drawn and clearly eyeing off Maul.

**“ He's with us. Lower your weapon Panaka.”** Qui-Gon spoke in a tone that was very assertive.

The man named Panaka did as the Jedi commanded. Maul stopped and allowed this strange dark skinned man to take over as Panaka took hold of the lifter and pulled it towards the ship.

**“ We need to move fast, things on Naboo are getting worse. Our queen needs to get to safety and most importantly to the senate to voice her concerns. “** Panaka spoke in a hushed voice but Maul could overhear what was said.

Kenobi however came up to Maul and placed a hand on his shoulder, such compassion seemed to overwhelm Maul. After all he never experienced anything brotherly like. He didn’t even expect it from these strangers that he barely even knew. Who had also murdered the nightbrothers that Maul had watched for years since he was a boy, and dreamed of training with.

With a deep breath in Maul forced a smile, it didn’t suit him but at least it made this Kenobi laugh a little. It lightened the mood, something Maul needed right now. He didn’t want to think about leaving, or staying. He just wanted this to all be over and such a small distraction helped with that.

**“ Thank you for helping. Here take this. Just in case you have any strange questions. Or if you just need to talk to someone “** Kenobi handed Maul something small in his hand.  **“ It's a communication device. I’m sure you will figure it out “** Just like that Kenobi gave a gentle pat to Mauls shoulder and walked away to assist with the hyperdrive repairs.

Maul was left shocked as he watched, his gaze turning to the device in hand. It was small shaped and compact which meant it would be easy to hide as Maul placed it within his robes. His gaze then turned to Qui-Gon as the old man approached after exiting the ship.

**“ Our paths take us to different places it seems. Thank you for all your help. I wish you the best of luck and….** **_May the force be with you._ ** **“** With a nod and a soft smile the old man turned towards the ship and entered inside it.

Qui-Gon sensed their enemy was closing in, he needed to move. Especially with a queen on board, there was just no knowing what could happen to her on Dathomir. Even if Qui-Gon wanted to say more to the boy, time was simply not on their side.

As for Maul there was so much going on that he wasn’t sure what he felt. His gaze turned to the dark hue of the land and then back to the ship. Within his soul he felt empty, he didn’t want to face his Mother, he felt as if she had lied to him all his life and he was not wrong. Taking in a deep breath Maul sensed something moving in the shadows.

**“ Nightsisters? “** Maul spoke aloud as he looked.

**_“No...Nightbrothers!”_ ** Maul realized with shock.

There was no time, Maul had to stall them before they got anywhere near the ship. It was the least Maul could do, since those two hadn’t killed him. Looking over his shoulder, Maul took in one last look at the ship and wished that maybe, just maybe, he could have gone with them. However it seemed that it was not meant to be as Maul dashed towards the group of warriors that ran with a trail of dust behind them.

Using the force, Maul sourced out their life forms and approached them. When Maul finally did come before them he was met with harsh stern looks. They wore rags for clothing, they looked….they didn’t look like the warriors Maul pictured from the ridge line. Up close these men were different, they were rough and looked like….they were slaves. Maul drew in a deep breath knowing what he had to do as he gritted his teeth. There was something within Maul that hurt. In his chest a pain that he didn’t know, but the two Jedi within the ship felt it.

They sensed Maul’s hatred but also his regret. Regret of what he had given up and knowing what his future would become.

On the ground Maul was left with no other choice, he knew negotiating would work, but he had ot try. Unaware of the two Jedi now, Maul was fully focused on the nightbrothers that looked more like savage animals then proud warriors.

In his heart, Maul knew it would be wrong to let the nightbrothers continue on their path. He had to stop them, even if it meant giving up his own life or worse facing judgment by his own kin. With a deep breath in Maul did his best, he just knew he had to do this. Every fibre in his body told him this, the force told him this.

**“ Brothers please, listen to me. These people mean us no harm! They are even leaving us be! “** Maul’s voice was full of plea and sorrow, he was begging them.

One of the oldest men who looked no older than Mau,l stepped forward, his yellow skin and brownish tattoos showed signs of scarring and dirt all over his body. He wasn’t well kept for sure, but the fierce look in his eyes said something else. It said kill.

**“ Do not call us brothers! You are a tool of the witches and it is by the witches orders we are to kill these men! “** Spoken with such bitterness and rage, this young male warrior refused to listen.

**“ The witches are wrong! “** Maul attempted again, but his heart felt broken. He was going against everything he was taught, his own family who raised him.

Maul was torn up on the inside, he was forsaken and left for damnation and it all finally sunk in. But Maul knew he had to do this, if he didn’t...he may as well have slaughtered the Jedi himself. Yet the thing that hurt the most was the warriors words. ‘Do not call us Brothers!’. Maul felt so much pain from such words it was unbearable.

If the nightbrothers hated him, then who was he really? Maul felt lost. But he just forsaken his chance at leaving. With a deep breath in Maul gritted his teeth and summoned all that rage and darkness within him. Around him the force moved, ready to make the first strike. Clearly talking this out had no chances of resolving the issue. But it gave Maul time. Behind him he heard the ships engines begin to start up. There was a sense of hope, but it did not stop Maul from fueling his rage.

All these mixed emotions within him made Maul all that much more furious. If the brothers didn’t accept him and the nightsisters neither due to his gender, then where did Maul truly belong?

**“ If you will not listen to my words, then maybe you will listen to my strength! “** Challenging these warriors could end fatally for Maul. But it was the ‘right thing to do’.

  
  


Never had he fought another male, only nightsisters, but Maul had to gamble his chances. Grabbing a broken stick and using it like a staff Maul striked first, catching the male off guard and striking him hard on the head.

A loud crack could be heard as the stick broke, but Maul wasn’t done yet, he spun around and kicked at the nightbrothers chest sending the other flying backwards. The force moved around Maul in ways he had never sensed before, but he felt powerful and invincible. The other nightbrothers came for Maul.

But in this moment something came over Maul, a calming sense. The force no longer felt so dark around him, he felt lighter, he felt...He felt peace. 

They yelled at him with words that Maul took no notice to. Spinning and kicking and tossing his fists into the air while delivering blows to heads and chests, Maul moved like thin air. Each strike and each movement was swift and fast but also deadly. While the Nightbrothers came at Maul with brute force with weapons, Maul was able to duck and weave between them, never giving them a chance to strike him. Able to sense their moves before they came, Maul had the upper hand. Being trained by the nightsisters and watching the nightbrothers from afar over these past years had come in handy. But the force? It made Maul feel everything, expect everything, counter every attack. 

Maul wasn’t a nightbrother and he wasn’t a nightsister. He was the son of Dathomir, but he knew he was so much more. Yet Maul was not as invincible as he thought, the roaring of the ship behind him caught Maul off guard, a wave of emotions came over Maul losing the calm sense of the force around him. Fear took hold of his heart but also a sense of being left behind even though he made this choice himself. In the moment Maul forgot to anticipate his opponents moves, forgot about the force and left himself wide open. Suddenly a fist hit Maul knocking him sideways as Maul felt his jaw become inflamed and jared from such force.

Staggering backwards, Maul tried to block the next attack, but in the moment he showed weakness was the moment he lost this fight. A swift kick was delivered to his ribs and Maul yelled in pain, he was outnumbered and the more he tried to move away the more he became unbalanced with the force. Hearing the ship lift up and move through the air, Maul felt another wave of emotion overcome him.

This emotion was sadness but also rage. Two emotions that never went well together. Reaching out Maul felt through the force as his body ached, another kick was delivered to his stomach as Maul outstretched his arms, another hit to his face and a horrible sting to his eyes and Maul knew he would end up with a black eye.

But Maul was not alone, he had the force. All the yelling became silenced as Maul closed his eyes tightly and with all his rage and emotion he pulled with teh force.

Maul pulled so hard that his face screwed up and when he opened his eyes he looked to see the nightbrothers suspended in air, all choking and wailing for a breath of air. Maul wanted them dead, he needed to survive and now feeling unwanted by his brothers, Maul found it easy to think of their deaths.

Then as if knowing the outcome, a ship hovered above his head, Maul’s gaze looked to see the walk way extend from the ship and a figure came out above holding a hand out. Maul looked in disbelief as he let go of the force hearing the nightbrothers fall and gasp for air. In that moment Maul leaped into the air using the force and landing swiftly onto the walkway.

Yellow eyes met violet eyes, Maul felt like he could breath as the old Man took his hand and pulled him inside the ship quickly as a blaster bolt was aimed towards Maul from the ground. When Maul looked down he saw a group of nightsisters with bows aimed towards him, not the ship but at Maul himself before the ships walkway was closed off and all sight of Dathomir faded.

Breathless and beaten Maul collapsed to the ship's floor feeling the cold steel beneath his palms as Maul gasped for air not realizing how much strength he used with the force. A gentle pat to his back made him flinch and look upwards to Qui-Gon. Still there was a soft smile on the man's face. 

Qui-Gon had sensed it, such raw power that both Master and Padawan felt bitterly cold to the bone. They knew it wasn’t from the planet but from this warrior named Maul. They had to save him because Qui-Gon sensed that if this boy was left on this planet, the path to the darkside would be his only future and Qui-Gon refused to allow that.

**“ Come, let’s get you to the medical bay. “** Qui-Gon prompted as he helped Maul up to his feet.

There was hope in the old man, but when he touched Maul, there was a sudden change. All that rage and hatred just faded away and was replaced with this calm peace. The same feeling that Maul felt when he was fighting. It made him feel light headed even.

In a strange ship led by the Jedi, the young male looked around from head to toe of the ship as he was led to the medical bay room. The place smelled….fresh. It was surreal to Maul as he came into the medical room, a droid appeared to be moving around as Qui-Gon stopped and extended his arm towards the medical table gesturing for Maul to take a seat.

**“ This droid here will assist you with anything you need. It will need to do a quick scan over you, but before it does that may I test your blood.”** Extending his hand outwards Qui-Gon seemed to smile. There was kindness from this man that was so very strange.  **“ To test you for any viruses and such that is. “** The Jedi clarified.

**“ Of course ”** Maul extended his hand and felt the prick quickly hit his fingertip and that was that. The small sample of blood was taken into a tiny device that Qui-Gon held within his hand. He gave a nod and a soft thank you before he exited the room.

As for Maul he took his seat on the table and allowed the droid to begin its examination. It pointed out that Maul had a slight fracture in his right rib cage, a black eye and some bruising. All the while the droid explained everything. In the nightsister temple they just used Magick to heal, they didn’t allow the body to naturally do things, only sometimes. The mention of a Bacta tank was foreign to Maul, but as he asked he received answers from the droid without being lied to.

In just a few minutes Maul felt a little more freshed as he popped a pill into his mouth and was guaranteed that it would assist in quicker healing. The droid then moved off to the side as Maul sat up on the bench. Given an ice pack to place on his eye to also ease the pain, Maul took in a long awaited deep breath followed by a heavy hearted sigh.

From out the corner of his eye Maul spotted movement, he looked with wide eyes to see a young woman clad in orange and red robes. She looked at Maul with curiosity as she stepped forward with hands held together in front of her. There was something about her that seemed...noble. Maul couldn’t put his finger on it.

**“ You're the one who helped the Jedi, aren't you? “** With head held high the young woman questioned Maul.

**“ Yes. “** Maul gave a slight nod as he stood up and felt the ache in his ribs slightly now more then before.

**“ The queen wishes to thank you for your assistance. Your actions are honourable. “** Like Qui-Gon this woman had a hint of kindness to her, but Maul could sense her guard was up very high.

**“ Honourable? I just betrayed my own people, almost killed them and most importantly left my home planet that I may never be able to return to. “** Maul stated not seeming to think of his actions in a heroic sense. More so he just betrayed his people in the worst way.

What would Mother Talzin think?

The woman seemed to slightly nod her head in response but Maul sensed that she didn’t truly see it as a bad thing. To which Maul didn’t comprehend. In fact it confused him. Around him he sensed several other life forms, none of which seemed threatening.

**“ Perhaps it is for the better then. “** The woman stated, she seemed so certain of herself.

**“ What’s your name? “** Maul asked with a raised brow. For some reason she seemed...important.

**“ I am Padme, one of the handmaids of the Queen of Naboo.”** Again there was that self confident certain part of this woman. It just oozed from her.

Maul had to raise a brow and slightly chuckle as he took a step forward. A handmaid? Maul had never heard of such things, but he guessed it was similar to certain Nightsisters that guarded Mother Talzin.

**“ Right, Padme the handmaid. You seem very confident for a handmaiden. “** Maul mused as he walked towards the doorway.

He was stabbing in the dark here, he knew nothing of handmaidens but he knew this woman didn’t seem like ‘one’. In fact his words seemed to surprise her and shock her. Had he hit a nerve already?

The young woman stepped aside from the doorway as Maul passed her by. As for Maul he walked with a slight stagger, the pain in his ribs were present but bearable as Maul sensed Kenobi nearby. Padme watched him, she wasn’t a Jedi and knew nothing of Dathomirs darkness, but she knew that there was something off about this new passenger. It made her ‘wary’.

**“ I see you got the ship working? “** Kenobi was just a head of him as Maul spoke, at least he found a familiar face here. One that Maul felt like he could trust more than the others. It was strange, but the force guided Maul in a new way now that he didn’t understand.

It told him that he was safe here, that he was protected and didn’t need to keep fighting the conflict within him. This force had always been there, it always told Maul things, he just never truly noticed it as much as he had now. Perhaps it had something to do with the Jedi and being within their presence.

Turning around, Kenobi’s face lit up with a smile as he nodded at Mauls question.

**“ I’ve always found an interest in ships and droids. Turns out it's a required part as a Padawan. “** The young man laughed softly as he joked.

Maul didn’t realize that he too laughed and it was a much needed one. Only the pain in his rib cage told Maul that he was actually laughing, even if it was a faint chuckle.

Behind Maul he felt the presence of that Padme behind him, watching with caution. Kenobi on the other hand seemed generally grateful to see Maul. There was this sense of brotherhood already and Maul felt a little more comfortable with that. After what he had faced with the nightbrothers, Maul felt...a little conflicted. They hated him and it was clear to kill the Jedi was an order that came from only one. His own Mother. Why couldn't she just help them and let them be? After all Talzin had given up some of the nightsisters' children in order to protect their tribe. Maul didn’t understand why the Jedi were so different?

But here, on this ship there was freedom and all those thoughts could be put aside,for now at least. Leaving everything behind that he knew and heading to a world that he never heard or knew about made Maul wonder just how different it would be. His imagination began to run wild a little as Kenobi took it upon himself and show Maul around the place. Everywhere but the center of the ship where the Queen was. 

Kenobi had explained the situation they were in, the Queen of Naboo was forced to leave due to some kind of disagreement with some Federal trade or something. Half of it went over Maul’s head, he didn’t understand how things worked in the Galaxy, but Maul was keen to learn as much as he could.

On the ship there was a small boy named Anakin that Qui-Gon had also picked up from tatooine. Kenobi introduced them to each other and Maul sensed something within the boy. Something so similar to Maul himself. Kenobi continued to explain the story of their adventour but as Maul locked eyes with Anakin, they both knew that one another was similar in many ways. There was fear within the both of them, they were giving up so much and all for what? This boy was young and Maul was older, Kenobi's words went unheard but there was a connection between the boy and the warrior. They both just didn’t realize what it was yet.

Finally tuning back into Kenobi's words, he explained that Qui-Gon and himself had some minor ship errors, managed to get parts on Tatooine but they didn’t seem to be the best and it failed near the Dathomir system. 

**“ The force works in strange ways my friend. But don’t worry you’ll get used to it. “** Kenobi jokingly said as he offered Maul a small piece of ration bread.

Maul took the food and ate it in a heartbeat, he was very fatigued after all that fighting and very little sleep. The pill Maul took earlier was well in effect now, there was little to no pain and Maul felt much better, but the droid did warn him that he needed to get to one of the medical places on this planet they were heading to, so he could be properly treated.

**“ It won’t be long now, we should be nearing the system soon. “** Kenobi spoke up as he leaned against the ships wall and gazed out the window to were the stars blurred into white lines past them.

**“ This planet, you said there are people there that can help me, right? “** Maul curiously asked as he tried to stretch out a little bit.

**“ Yes, the Jedi council. Qui-Gon and myself will speak for you, but someone with as much force talent as you would certainly be worth the Councils interest. Even if you can’t be trained as jedi. “** Kenobi stated, his gaze towards the stars outside.

**“ I don’t truly understand this Jedi business. I get that you are peacekeepers but what's that got to do with the force? “** Maul pondered aloud.

Kenobi merely laughed and smiled as he looked at Maul knowing that this was going to confuse Maul all the more. Suddenly the ship came out of hyperspace and Maul immediately stood up as he looked outside the window. A planet that glowed with lights, that what he saw and immediately Maul was awestruck.

**“ Welcome to Coruscant.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing fight scenes but I hope I did ok haha.  
> Thank you to all with kudos and comments its much appreciated.   
> From here on the plot thickens :D Be prepared, the next chapter will give you all goosebumps.  
> In a good way haha

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you for reading this first chapter. I already have the second chapter done which its super long but I plan on trying to get a chapter out every few days or at least once a week. This is one of the first au attempts I've done for Maul and I really love the idea and what if's when it comes to Darth Maul. I really wanted to make something that wasn't just Jedi Maul but something else. I want him to still have that nightsister and Nightbrother vibe as well as his Sith like nature but with a hint of jedi mindfulness.


End file.
